Project Summary Current vision research relies on a wide variety of imaging techniques and modalities, ranging from MRI-based imaging of the living brain, to detecting a neuronal tracer, to reconstructing neurons that have been histochemically processed. However, the resources and expertise required for the wide range of such techniques can often lie outside the scope of individual laboratories. The Neural Imaging Module aims to address this need by providing extensive support to investigators using both pre- and post-mortem techniques to visualize brain tissue. Specifically, the Neural Imaging Module (1) supports pre-mortem studies in monkeys, such as fMRI and CT scan-based methods for guiding physiological experiments; (2) assists with post-mortem experiments in rodents and monkeys, including staining for specific neuronal markers, assessment of post- physiology electrode tracks, and testing of new viral-based tracing techniques; and (3) provides tools and services for analysis of histological preparations, including alignment of serial sections, and reconstructions of neurons and projections. In keeping with the diverse nature of these services, the Module has contributed to a wide variety of vision-based investigator projects. Under the experienced direction of Module Director, Dr. Richard Born, and Module staff member Dr. Vladimir Berezovskii, the expertise and services provided by the Neural Imaging Module will continue to play a critical role in advancing Harvard-area vision research.